


My Alphas

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Bonding Marks, Fluff, M/M, Mates, McR76 - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Jesse, alpha gabe and jack, pure fluff, sharing the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Jesse has some news to share, news he thought he never would get to share.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Jesse notices something is off, it’s in the quarters he shares with his mates. He looks around at all the empty food containers and makes a face at the weird combo of foods he just went through. Shrugging to himself he doesn’t think much of it….at first.

The second time he notices something is off, he is running laps with the new agents in blackwatch. He’s in the lead trying to see if they can keep up with him when he suddenly starts feeling nauseous, it’s enough to have him doubling over as he empty’s his stomach right there.

He waves off the concern of the others, reassuring them it’s just the the heat getting to him, they go back to there laps and Jesse…..he tries brushing it off, but in the back of his mind he knows something is wrong. 

In a way he is thankful Gabe is away on a mission and Jack is away in New York in meetings. He hates worrying them when nothing is wrong, only it’s not nothing. Knowing his mates would scold him later if he didn’t go and see Angela, he sets up a time to see her the following day.

He barely sleeps that night and….he misses his Alphas something fierce. Around the newbies he acts all tough and commanding like Gabe taught him, but in the quiet of there bedroom, his heart misses them, he misses them and falls asleep with the knowledge they will be back soon.

Angela’s news the next day after making her take the test more then once send chills through his body. Jesse Mccree doesn’t scare easy, but this is cause for fear. Fear of the unknown lays before him, fear of being rejected, fear of being cast out. He swallows thickly.

He feels like he under water as he leaves her office, the sounds around him fall away, it’s just him and his fear as he makes his way back to there shared quarters and he’s glad he has the next 3 days off.

Going to bed that night he buries his face in his hands and lets out shaky breath after shaky breath until a few tears are running down his face and into the scruff of his facial hair.

Some part of his brain knows he may be over reacting, but right now in the dark of the room under the darkness of the blankets, he stress cries his worries away.

The next 3 days move slow for him. He puts everything into his work, whipping the newbies into shape, working them to the bone, by the end of everyday there all tired, him included.

It’s a good distraction and by the time Jack gets back he almost forgets about his secret news…..almost.

His brow is furrowed, his arms are crossed over his chest, his head is resting back against the wall and Jesse just….thinks, waiting for Jack’s shuttle to arrive. He’s nervous and if he’s being honest with himself scared shitless.

He wasn’t ready for….this thing that’s happened and he’s worried once again he will be cast out. Just the idea of it has him nearly trembling in despair. When he bonded with his commanders it was to be for life.

His duel bond marks on his neck mean something to him, something so deep and primal that he craves and loves. With a shake of his head he eases back from the wall seeing Jack’s shuttle finally coming in to land. Taking a deep breath, he waits for Jack to exit the craft.

His poor mate looks….tired. Ok tired is a understatement. The bags under his eyes, the 5 o'clock shadow only adding to how run down he looks. However upon seeing Jesse, his eyes light up and the smile that stretches across his face is genuine and happy.

With it just being them in the chilly hanger Jack doesn’t hesitate to pull Jesse to his chest and hug him tightly. Jesse returns the hug forgetting for a moment his stress and just….let’s himself enjoy the contact of those power arms around him again.

Jack smells like fresh clean air and protection. It has Jesse sagging against him as he gently scents his neck. Jack for his part does the same, scenting him slowly, rubbing his nose against the soft skin of his neck. To Jack his mate smells like comfort and something sweet.

“I missed you sweetheart.” Jack whispers before kissing him tenderly on the lips. Jesse practically purrs at the endearment kissing back just as sweetly.

“I missed ya too baby doll.” Jack’s scent slowly goes from tired to contentment at his words and it has them sighing into each others mouths before Jesse takes one of his hands and starts leading him back to there quarters.

It’s the middle of the night so no one to bother them on there way back and it’s only once there back in there quarters that Jesse remembers his news and suddenly his nerves come back with a vengeance, and it’s something Jack notices immediately.

Placing his bag down on the floor by there bed, Jack takes both of his hands and caresses them gently. “What’s wrong love?” Jesse swallows thickly, blowing his bangs out of his face, a nervous habit his mate can see right through.

“I…..” He snaps his jaw shut. He didn’t think this would be so hard and wonders if he should wait until Gabe gets back too, but that could be two more weeks of waiting and…..he can’t go that long not saying anything.

Jack grows more concerned the longer his mates silence goes on, Jesse smells distressed and worried and it just makes Jack all the more worried now. “Hey, it’s ok Jesse, whatever it is i’m not going anywhere.” He tries to reassure his mate.

Jesse starts feeling guilty though, his mate must be tired and here he is making him worry, his guilt grows until he can’t even look at Jack no more. “It aint nothin that can’t wait until the mornin sugar.”

Jack frowns, eyes furrowed in concerned, but Jesse shakes his head, looking back up at him with pleading eyes. “In the morning darlin, scouts honor.”

It says alot that Jack doesn’t fight him on it anymore just offers him another sweet tender kiss and a quiet “Ok.”

Jack had been REALLY tired. Not 5 minutes after Jesse had given him a welcome home blowjob his mate had been out like a light and Jesse….he had spent half the night staring up at the ceiling as Jack curled around his middle sleeping.

He must of fallen asleep at some point because he wakes to his mate rubbing his cheek on his stomach like some kind of cat.

“I missed this.” Jack whispers, voice rough with sleep. Jesse cards his flesh hand through the graying locks of hair on his mates head smiling faintly. “I missed this too.”

Jesse closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he wishes Jack could read his mind right now so he didn’t have to say the words out loud, once he says them, it’s going to feel so very real. “Tell me Jesse.”

Jesse keeps running his fingers through his mates hair s something to ground him. “You uh..remember that shop we stopped in a few months ago when we visited LA?” He feels Jack nod against his stomach, his hands running over his belly absentmindedly .

Licking his lips he dives in, it’s now or never he thinks. “Remember that cute little onesie Gabe picked up and showed us?” Jack is silent for a moment, not moving or speaking before slowly raising up on his arms so he’s leaning over Jesse.

His face is unreadable, but his scent…..is…. unsure….confused, but he knows when it clicks in his brain. See’s and smells its. His eyes widen, he looks like he doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry.

“The one….that said….i’m proof that my daddy does not shoot blanks?”

Swallowing hard, Jesse nods, smiling at the memory of how it had made them all laugh. 

"Your?“ Jack breaths out, looking at him like he’s something precious.

At his mates nod, Jack surges down and kisses him hard.

The morning is spent with them wrapped up in each other like it’s there first time together again. Jesse’s worries melt away and he thinks of how dumb he was to even think they would ever cast him out over something like this.

It was just……….he didn’t think he could ever give them this. Give them a family, after the things deadlock had done to him….he was all but assured by Angela he couldn’t have young, yet here he was, it was surprising to say the least.

But Jack, his sweet golden haired mate was looking at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world to him and his scent was so comforting and happy it was taking over the room with it’s scent.

Jesse was practically vibrating against his mate as he lavished attention all over his body. Jack’s lips left kisses all over his golden skin from his toes to his head. Saying endless praises and how much he loved him. Jesse was a happy wet noodle under him.

Jack makes time to go with him the next next time he goes to see Angela. Everything looks good, it’s still to early to tell the sex or really see anything, but their little one is in there and doing great, that’s all they care about.

Gabe isn’t going to be back for another week and Jesse just wants to tell him already. The radio silence is killing them both, but they deal with it together. Nothing changes to much Jesse still trains the newbies and Jack has all his millions or strike commander duties.

But Jack makes sure to be back every night, doesn’t fall asleep in his office as he often does sometimes and every night he nuzzles his face on his mates belly and whispers things to his little one.

They haven’t talked about anything to serious yet, there waiting for the other to get back, but they know they want it and Jack’s pretty sure Gabe will want it too. So for now they wait for their mate to return. In the mean time Jack dots on Jesse even more then he normally does.

Jesse can’t really find it in him to complain much about it, just soaks it up like the sun and doesn’t that really sum up what Jack is to him? His own ray of beautiful sunshine. And Gabe….he is the storm clouds and lightening, fierce and beautiful.

Jesse falls asleep later in the day wrapped up in Jack’s arms feeling safe and secure. His alphas scent is calming and lulls him into a peaceful sleep.

The week goes by surprisingly fast for the two and it’s only when Gabe and his team are a hour away from the base that he finally calls them and the sound of his voice is dog tired, ragged, but hearing his mates voices seems to calm him all the same.

They can’t wait to have him in their arms again.

Gabe comes down the ramp of his transport limping and with his right arm in a makeshift sling. It had his mates going from there relaxed states leaning agaist the hanger wall to by his side in a instant.

They fuss over him all the way to the medbay where Gabe was trying to avoid, but his mates are not having it in the slightest. Angela sets his broken arm, something he was trying to play off as nothing more then a sprain. If Jack didn’t love him so much he would strangle him.

Gabe has always down played his injurys, but then Jack knows he isn’t much better and really nither is Jesse, with a shake of his head he stands at the foot of his bed as his Alpha lays there letting the bionic field do its work.

Now that they know Gabe’s gonna be ok they can relax alittle. Jesse lays in bed with him as Jack sits down in the chair beside the bed and holds his free hand, nuzzeling his cheek agaist battle worn knuckles. His alpha deep asleep, snoring softly.

Jesse’s greatful Jack got them a few extra days off. He’s nervous once again, but Jack already knowing was making this much easier this time around. He just wishes his stomach would give him a break this morning, everything smells bad, he can’t bare to eat anything.

The only thing that smells good is his mates, everything else is…..sour smelling and gross. He can barely stand even drinking water right now. It’s only once he’s settled into there shared bed that Jesse goes to tell his alpha the good news.

Only for his stomach to pick that very moment to torture him. He’s springing up off the bed and into the bathroom in record time, emptying the very little on his stomach into the toilet.

Cool hands run over the heated skin of his shirtless back as he heaves until he lays there limply, face buried into his folded up arms over the rim trying to catch his breath. "Are you feeling ok mi amor?”

Jesse eases back until he’s fully on his ass, the cold tiles making him shiver slightly as he lifts his eyes to his mates concerned ones. “No…I….have something.”

That only makes Gabe’s brows furrow in even more concern. “Does Jack know?” Jesse nods slowly standing.

He brushes his teeth real quick, rinse’s his mouth out, then turns to his mate who is still watching him closely. Jesse takes in the down turned lips and worried eyes and can’t stand to see that look no more on his mates face.

He pulls him closer so there almost chest to chest and takes his hands, he watches Gabe closly as he drags the hands he’s holding down, down until there over his stomach. Jesse holds them there.

“I have something that’s gonna take 9 months to go away.” Jesse whispers, biting his lower lip. He can smell when it clicks for his mate, his smell goes from one of concern to a slow build of unwavering joy and disbelief.

He looks like he is at a loss for words, one of his hands covers his mouth and his eyes are wide and frozen as they look at him for a long time. It’s only once he takes his hand away that Jesse see’s his lower lip trembling, and his eyes start tearing up.

“Your carrying pups?” His mate ask so softly he barely hears him, but he does and smiles nodding.

"Jesse…“ Gabe pulls him into a soul crushing kiss full of so much love, Jesse’s own eyes tear up behind his closed eyes.

Jack finds them this way, wondering where they vanished too when he called them for breakfast. He takes in the sweet smell of comfort and joy and knows Jesse shared the wonderful news. He isn’t upset he wasn’t there for it, he can see how over the moon Gabe is.

He makes his way to them and he gets pulled into their hug. Jack hugs his mates back feeling so content, happy and in love in this moment he doesn’t think anything will ever top this.


	2. Part 2

Jesse woke up tired and sore, but a pleasant soreness, one he would have all day. Things might have been stressful the past couple of weeks, but at the end of the day when it was just them in there big bed, they still had each other, they still had there love for one another and that was enough for Jesse.

Jesse was now five months along. His belly was harder to hide, but he didn’t let it stop him from doing his job. Missions had been slow, so he trained next to Gabe, getting newbies in shape, and keeping his shooting skills sharp. Most nights were spent snuggled inbetween his alphas who doted on him even more now. Rubbing their gun calloused hands over the expanded skin of his belly as they whispered all that they wanted for there young.

The good days were good…..until they were not. Until the days started getting spent having to break up fights between his alphas. Until they wouldn’t let him go on missions because it wasn’t safe. That one had his blood boiling. That one saw him fighting with his alphas, that one had him so mad he was saying stuff he didn’t mean, had Gabe saying stuff he didn’t mean. Until Jesse broke down and sobbed as he slapped Gabe hard across the face and storming off down the hall.

Jesse sleeps in his old room that night. He will never admit he cried himself to sleep, but he did. He missed the sounds and smells of his mates. His sleep is filled with nightmares and all sorts of things that don’t let him settle to sleep.

It’s funny…Jesse thinks to himself one day, how just a month ago everything seemed fine and perfect and now…..now he could smell the sourness of his mates, he could smell the anger. But he aint a kid, he’s a grown man and if his alpha’s are going to keep doing this dumb shit of fighting and thinkin he was gonna sit back and take this shit, they had another thing comin. Jesse Mccree was no coward.

Gabe was a sneaky sob who had gone away on a 3 day mission after there little ‘incident’. Jesse wanted to apologise for the way there last meeting had been, he knew he hurt Gabe’s feelings by slapping him. Had seen it in his eyes, but the older man had started it. Jesse had been tired and sore that day and was looking forward to going on the recon mission, but when Gabe told him it wasn’t safe for him to go he just….lost it. It hurt, it really hurt. He always had Gabe’s back out in the field and to be told he wasn’t needed…..wanted…

So maybe he hadn’t been thinkin 100% clear, his fucking hormones doing dumb shit to him daily, but still his hurt was smelled by his mate immediately who tried reasoning with him, but Jesse just….lost it, screamed and shouted at his mate until Gabe was shouting back and it just got out of hand.

His mates fought just that morning so Gabe had already been in a grumpy mood, but Jesse had pushed him over the edge. Now Jesse can’t say how sorry he is for 3 more days and Jack…..his other mate wouldn’t see him. Was told through Jack’s secretary he was to busy to 'deal’ with Jesse right now. Jesse felt like his heart was being squeezed. So that was gonna be how it was huh?

So be it. Jesse was a master at this game, might not seem like it because he did love to run his mouth, was known for it, but he could be silent, could do it for days. If his alphas wanted to be dumb like this so could he.

Gabe came back from his mission greeted only by Jack who just hugged him tightly and didn’t let go. His scent was tinged in sadness and after being apart from Jack for so long he hugs back just as tightly. It had been to long even before the mission that he hadn’t held his mate. It isn’t lost on either of the older men who is missing and they both know it’s going to take more than a simple 'i’m sorry’ to make it better.

Alphas should always protect their omega, their omega should always feel loved and cared for. They both felt like bad mates. Jesse refused to speak to either of them. They wanted to hug him and scent his belly warm with their young, but Jesse wouldn’t allow it. Jesse could be stubborn and with him carrying there young he was even more stubborn now. By this point Jack and Gabe couldn’t even remember what started all there fighting, but it wasn’t worth all this……

Blackwatch was suspended. Jack was a hair’s breath away from being suspended himself. A weeks ago this could’ve started it’s own fight, but….Gabe didn’t want to fight, didn’t want to let his anger rule him any longer and Jack didn’t either. Seemed Jesse acting like they were ghost to him worked in it’s own way, help them see how dumb they had been acting, and now they had a omega who needed them, who needed his alphas there for him, and they were going to do it.

While the older men were coming to this conclusion Jesse was in there shared room stepping out of the shower and sighing at the empty apartment. He figured he had played the silent game long enough by this point, just wanted to give them a taste of how hurtful they had been, But Jesse was a softy at heart and he missed them. It was time to make amends. Feeling more at ease he rubs his belly softly, feeling the tiny kick inside from his young. He smiles feeling better then he has in days.

It’s short lived. His mind is so focused on his young kicking away in his belly he doesn’t notice the hitman until it’s to late. With him down a arm -he always took off his mechanical arm when he showered- he was easier prey. The cord suddenly wrapped around his throat was tight

Jesse is no small man by any means, but whoever it is behind him is bigger and stronger and the thought is alarming as the cord around his throat tightens even more. Wheezing he falls down to his knees struggling, but it’s like trying to move a dam brick wall. Not one to go down without a fight, Jesse swings his head back hitting the face behind him. All his actions do is cause the man behind him to curse, but his grip doesn’t lesson.

Feeling his young kick hard inside his belly spurs him into a fit of rage, he refuses to go down like this. With all the strength he has left he shoves himself up and back pinning the person to the wall with his back. The cord tightens however, spots start to dot in his vision as he scrambles to get some air into his lungs. When he hears sounds from outside the front door there next to, he tries calling out, making some kind of sound, but it’s impossible.

The front door beeps from the outside, but the door doesn’t open. This guy must of done something. “Jesse?” Jack’s voice filters through the door sounding concerned. His alpha can smell him through the door. The hitman growls and tries moving them from there spot. Jesse struggles trying to get his hand on the button to open the door from the inside. The action earns him a shove forward so he can’t as he’s shoved onto his knees again.

The banging on the door is but a background noise as his mates yell and try breaking the door down as the hitman leans down by his ear and growls out, “Talon sends its regards.”

Jesse Mccree swears his life flashes through his eyes, feels the darkness start creeping in. Feels it whispering to him like a long lost lover. Trying to welcome him home. Jesse Mccree refuses to listen to it’s call. He has a life growing inside him, he has mates to stay with.

With a choked off growl he throws his head back hitting the face behind him again, and again until he feels the tiniest bit of slack in the cord, taking the advantage he’s being offered. He drags himself and the hotman forward enough to stumble into the dresser roughly.

With a trembling hand he grabs peacekeeper and uses it as something to hit the person with. It isn’t loaded, but that doesn’t matter, it’s heavy and deadly in other ways. He brings his arm back and hits it along the persons face more then once. It’s finally the opening he needs, the cord falls away as the hitman stumbles back clutching his bleeding face. Sucking in air hurts as Jesse stumbles forward and goes for the guys throat with the hilt of his trusted gun.

The guy is easily bigger than him and no wonder he was so much stronger. He barely looks human in some places. It doesn’t matter, when he stumbles forward his intent is to kill, must protect his unborn child at all cost. Growling like a crazed person, fucked up throat be damned he buries the spur at the end of the gun into the guys throat. They both go down with Jesse on top, he doesn’t hesitate to repeat the action again and again.

He’s pushed off roughly as the guy struggles to stop the blood flow. The commotion outside the front door is picking up as something starts cutting through the door. Jesse meanwhile crawls to the bedside table, digging out a bullet mixed in with everything else. With bloody shaky hands he loads it in peacekeeper. He struggles to get to his feet, but he does it. he feels like he could lay down and sleep forever at this point, but this guy had to pay. Using the dresser to help hold him up he aims it at the hitman.

His shots don’t miss, even without deadeye. The headshot to the hitman is dead on. Blood slipping down from the wound as the guy now lays there dead bleeding out on his favorite rug. It’s only then that Jesse lets himself fall to his knees bracing himself on his arm. His vocal cords are so fucked right now. Speaking is out of the question and he would really just like to lay down now and sleep.

The kicking going on in his belly is crazy like his unborn child knew something was wrong. He sits back falling on his ass, trying to steady himself, sucking in air still as he rubs a hand over his tummy trying to calm his young down. It’s only when his mates finally get the door broken down and rush in along with base security that he realises he’s crying. Doesn’t even know when he started, but as his mates swarm him, checking him for injuries and scenting him frantically that he curls in on himself.

wanting nothing more then his mates right now, to surround him in there scents and words. Jack leaves him VERY reluctantly to aid in finding out why this was done. Gabe growls a warning when doctors start moving in to check Jesse’s throat. His sense of NEEDING to protect his omega to strong right now to think 100% clearly. Angela’s calm words slowly help him calm down enough to let her do what she needs to do to help Jesse. Gabe doesn’t take his hands off Jesse and the omega doesn’t want him too.

Her healing staff is a wonderful feeling to his fucked up vocal cords. She orders him to still not use his voice for 2 days to ease it back into working order. Something he would normally grumble about at any other time, but right now he just wants to be wrapped up in his alpha.


	3. Part 3

The next hour is spent with Gabe acting like a octopus to Jesse -who secretly doesn’t mind- as Angela checks to make sure the baby is ok.

With the the talon goon dead they can’t question him, but they can have Athena pull up video if they wish, something only the strike commander could normally see. Jack tries very hard not to punch his desk watching the playback. They had almost lost Jesse to this animal.

Almost lost their child to this monster. Jack doesn’t punch his desk after watching the playback, no he just upturns his desk and tosses his office chair out the window. Meanwhile Gabriel finally gets Jesse back to the temporary quarters that have been set up by Jack.

Gabe wants rub himself all over Jesse until he doesn’t smell like that fucker anymore. As it is, in a desperate act to be close, to remind both of them Jesse is still here, Gabe kneels down between his omega’s legs and waste no time getting him hard.

For once Jesse is quiet as he stands leaning back against the kitchen table watching his alpha roll his balls around in his hands, watching his cock thicken for him before Gabe shoots forward and takes half of it in his mouth.

Jesse’s gasp and then whine from how good it feels just fuels Gabriel on. Soon enough he has him fully in his mouth and swallows around the thick length in his mouth and throat.

They never take there eyes off each other, watching the other as Gabriel brings him over the edge, even when he swallows it all and even when he stands back up and kisses Jesse deeply. There eyes do close once they get lost in each other.

Gabriel fucks him soon after so gently and sweetly. If Jesse wasn’t carrying there young he knows he would of been fucked so much harder, but they have to be careful, so Gabe goes slow, takes his time, makes love to him and makes him smell like them again.

Jack comes back a hour later and finds them like this. At the end of another round. Jack doesn’t waste time removing clothes or saying anything just rushes to the bed, crawls over to Jesse and holds his face in both his palms as he kisses him deeply and a tad desperately.

There’s tears in Jack’s eyes when he pulls back to look at his beloved omega. He runs a hand tenderly over the swell of his belly before going in for another kiss. He needs to feel that Jesse is here with them. The alpha’s fall asleep that night wrapped around their omega.

The morning brings pain. Not the normal kind of pain. The base is falling apart around them. There running for their lives, if talon couldn’t get to one of them, they were taking it all down. Overwatch was doomed, had been doomed before this.

It happens when everyone is still asleep like the cowards Talon is. They barely get clothes on before Jack is telling Athena to issue a emergency effectuation of the base. Gabriel’s ready to go in guns blazing and defend what’s left, but his mates pull him back. It’s too late.

The base is crumbling around them, but most people got out, it’s the best they could do. There feet are carrying them away from the base when a explosion sends them all flying. The force of it sends Jesse out of a half broken window and out into the snow below.

His landing is thankfully not that bad, but when he gets back to his feet and looks behind him there’s nothing left of the base. It’s all rubble. He starts screaming for his mates, tears running down his scruffy face. “GABE! JACK!” All he gets is silence.

He stumbles back over burning rubble, walks through the smoke and ash. Coughs every few seconds. He finds nothing, no blood, no nothing. He doesn’t know what to think, their not here, but their not answering him either. What if the explosion was so bad, there’s nothing left to find? Jesse covers his mouth not wanting to believe it. Those two men were the strongest men who knew, they couldn’t go out this way, they just couldn’t.

He stands in the rubble of the place he has called home since he was 18 and watches it burn as he cries and sobs. A sharp kick inside his belly reminds him he has more then himself to worry about. With a grief stricken look back at base, he flees into the snow as far away as he can.

Days later he’s drained and tired. Jesse holes up in a run down house and shivers against the cold. He lost his gun in the explosion, all he had was his pocket knife and the clothes on his back. At least he had his hat….his hat his mates got him. He cries himself to sleep.

The days bleed into weeks and weeks bleed into months. His stealthy training coming in handy as he steals food for the day. His young was making him need to eat all the time and it was hard some days, but he got by. His belly could no longer hide in anyway.

Which made him even more of a target then he already was. Fucking great. In a little hospital, up in the mountains of Montana he delivers his child. A girl, a beautiful girl with blue eyes and dark hair. Her skin a lovely dark brown. She was a beautiful combo of them all.

And his mates were not here to see it, see her. Jesse ask to be alone, the nurse seems to understand and leaves him with his daughter. He holds her close, nose nuzzling hir baby soft tiny tufts of hair. “I won’t let anythin happen to ya sweetie, I swear it.”

“You’re papa’s would love ya darlin…i’m sorry…..i’m aweful sorry you can’t meet them.” Jesse sniffles, holding her tiny body to his and looking out the window at the mountains. It wasn’t fair, his mates should of been here with them. He wasn’t 100% convinced his mates died, but with nothing else to go on, for now he had to focus on his child. She needed him now more than ever.

Her innocent scent made him so protective, most days the nurses that came in were careful with how they handled her and they were always betas. But Jesse knew they couldn’t stay here long. danger would find them, was only a matter of time. He stayed only 2 more days, then stole as many meds as he could, diapers and anything else he could fit in a shitty backpack he stole and he left.

Hot wiring a car wasn’t hard, what was hard was the toll everything was taking on his body, he needed to rest, he had never known tiredness like this, but he didn’t have a choice. He needed to find some place safe.

As luck would have, just two weeks later he found himself somewhere safe, somewhere with a shit ton of snow, and filled with monks, but safe. He was even more surprised to find Genji there, their reunion was bittersweet. Genji was family.

He smelled trees and the earth and the scent was calming to Jesse’s frazzled mind and body. After being on the run for almost a year he was SO tired. The first time he sleeps in a soft bed with his child sleeping on his chest, he doesn’t even have time to feel sad his mates are not there. He’s asleep in seconds.

Genji stays there in his own bed to make his friend feel more safe. Also knowing his scent was relaxing to the fellow omega. Genji watches the baby sleep peacefully on her father’s chest and his heart breaks for her. She deserves her other parents. Genji vows then and there to find the closer his friend needs. He needs to know what happened to his mates and Genji vowed to himself that it would happen.

Jesse and his child thrive here, it’s peaceful and he can raise his daughter in peace. She’s two now and looking more and more like his mates everyday. Sometimes it’s painful to look at her, but Jesse loves her so much, he’s glad he has SOMETHING to remember them by.

Genji’s been gone a few weeks on some secret mission and Jesse’s worried about his best friend, but he knows he can take care of himself. His daughter is much loved here, the monks spoil her and treat her like a princess. His child is happy and it’s good to see.

It’s a bright sunny day outside, the snow melted and gone, spring flowers are everywhere. His child is watching the fish in the koi pond with childlike wonder when he sees Genji’s back, watching through the gates….with some people.

Picking his daughter up, Jesse smiles and starts forward to welcome him home when he stops and freezes. The air leaves his lungs he’s sure of it, time stops as he stares at the people Genji brought with him.

He’s shaking and breathing fast as he looks at…..his mates….his mates he thought he lost…his mates he hasn’t seen in nearly 3 years…..his mates who are looking at him like he is a ghost…the same way he is looking at them he’s sure.

He’s not ashamed to say he starts crying and he doesn’t know who moves first, but one minute he’s standing there in shock, the next he’s surrounded by his long lost alphas, who all but smother him and there child in hugs and kisses.

There all bubbling to each other, he isn’t the only one crying and all the while there child just watches them all with wide eyes. They both look alittle worn around the edges, but it’s them….his Jack and Gabe….his alphas.

They can’t stop scenting each other and touching each other and kissing each other. It’s all so surreal, but through his crying he does manage to say, “Jack, Gabe…meet you’re daughter…Sofia.” She coo’s at hearing her name and just makes all three cry even more.

They take turns holding her gently and with care, nuzzling her face and head, making her giggle. They stand there on a hill overlooking a field of pink roses in a group hug with there daughter in the middle and suddenly, there family is complete.


End file.
